Mundos paralelos
by Reggi-Sue por la legalizacion
Summary: Nuestros amigos deben ver peliculas (fanfics) sobre ellos.... y opinan tambien!! Humor 100% cualquera reiría (hasta Snape)
1. Default Chapter

**Un fic sin sentido ni título**

Era un día lluvioso y frío en Hogwarts, estaban todos más aburridos que una ostra, en clase de historia de la magia.

Harry se pedía consejos a si mismo frente a un espejo, ya que Ron y Hermione estaban muy ocupados mirándose para oír lo que su sobreviviente amigo les decía, Draco tiraba papelito a los Gryffindor (Sí!! Él estaba ahí, porque.... porque...eh..... este.... ¡Porque es guapo!! Sí, por eso)

Ginny masticaba chicle (ella también estaba ahí... no pregunten porque ¬¬). Hasta que el profesor Binns los sacó de su transe diciendo:

P.Binns: Y por eso iremos a.... ¡la capital Azteca!! Dejen sus mochilas ahí... eso. Ahora daré los grupos

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE!! NOOO!!!

P.Bins: ¡Cállense o los mato!!!

Todos: .__.

P. Binns: Ok.…. Sr. Weasley, Granger, Malfoy y Srta. Weasley, por…. AH!! Y Potter, por acá….. Crabbe, Goyle, Finnigan y McGonagall por acá.... (¿qué hace la profesora McGonagall ahí?) 

Todos subieron a autobús mágico en fila, y cuando Draco iba subiendo sintió "algo" en el trasero, una nalgada (Uy!!). Miró hacia los lados y luego se dio vuelta muy despacio..... estaba el profesor Binns con una sonrisa depravada.

P. Binns: Bien chicos (con un aplauso) ¿estan todos arriba?

Todos: Si!!!!!!....... (comienzan a cantar) ¡acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer. 

El autobús mágico acelera más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y retrocedieron un montooooooon de años atrás. El profesor Binns se sentó junto a Draco, Ron con Hermione y Ginny con... este...eh ¡Con Rox y Van!!! (¿Qué hacen aquí?) era un asiento triple, por lo cual Harry se sentó en el ultimo asiento...solo (y el queso se queda solo, y el queso se queda solo lirin lirin liran el queso se queda solo.......... ^__^). Llegaron al imperio Azteca y Tan tan tan taaaaaaan

P. Binns: cada grupo júntese y váyanse a distintas partes, exploren y sean Happys

Ron: ¿Happy?

Hermione: (enojada) felices tarado

Ron: me encanta cuando te pones agresiva, es tan sexy

Hermione: Cállala cretino

Ron: Uuuy!!, Chica Sexy

Hermione: Yac!! Piérdete.... Dracoooo, Dracooo (con voz siútica) Ron ¿dónde está Draco?

Ron: ¡QUE SE YO!! Ah!!

En algún lugar, entre los árboles y ramas...

P. Binns: Draco acompáñame, ven (Que Gay!)

Draco: sé que soy irresistible, pero Yac! Yo me voy

Sale corriendo

P. Binns: mi amor... ese trasero.... mmmmmmm

Draco: AHHHH!! Me siento intimidado

Draco corre, corre y choca con Harry, que se desmaya

Draco: ¿está desmayado? Ah!! Nadie lo notará

Ginny: AAAAAHHHH!!!! Harry se desmayo!!!!!

Corre hacia Harry, choca con Draco y se desmaya

Draco: y van dos.....

Ron: ah!!  NOOOOOOO!! Hermione……

Ron corre, choca con Draco y se desmaya.

Draco: O_Ou 

Hermione: ROOOOON!!! NO TE..... ¡¿qué te pasó?!

Hermione corre, choca con Draco y se desmaya

Draco: esto es sobrenatural @_@

P. Bins: Venga mi Drakito

Draco: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Viejo verde!!

Draco se desmaya. 

P.B (profesor Binns): yo no fui, yo no fui, pero que buen trasero tiene.... mmmm..

Sale corriendo del lugar y a los pocos minutos después aparecen 3 tipos y arrastran a todos (entiéndase por todos: Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron) (Ah!! Y Harry!!) hasta un gran refugio Azteca. Luego de unas horas todos empiezan a despertar.

Ron: ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Que esto AHH!!! No... mejor mantengo la calma ¿QUÉ HAGO? Mejor espero a que despierten.... ¡tengo una idea!! Me voy a acostar junto a Hermione para que crea que me ama

Hermione despierta

Hermione: ¿qué haces animal? Aléjate leproso NO-ME-TO-QUES

Draco: ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿dónde estamos?.... ¿QUÉ-ESTAN-HA-CI-ENDO? Váyanse a un motel, animales sexuales

Hermione: Draco (con voz siútica) sálvame (corre siúticamente hasta Draco) Ron es.... un animal (esto último lo dice moviendo la cabeza de este-oeste, este-oeste, este-oeste).

Ginny y Harry despierta

Ginny: AHHHHh!!!! ¿dónde estamos?

Hermione *pensando* : no puedo ser tan fácil para Ron.... la próxima vez lo golpeó hasta que se desangre, así le demostraré mi amor ^________^

Ron *pensando* : le voy a sacar celos con Ginny ¡Ahh!! Pero si es mi hermana

Dark Ron: ¿y cómo Rox y Van?

Ron: No!! yo veo a Ginny como mi pequeña hermanita que tengo que cuidar

Dark Ron: entonces con.... no sé búscate una tipa guapa luego y listo

Ron: Ok....

Harry *No piensa*

Ginny *pensando* : ¿por qué nadie habla y todos piensan?

Draco *Pensando* : la Weasley tiene razón

Todos: Hey!! Estamos hablando NO pensando

Sue: esto es extraño

Hermione: Ok, ok… yo soy la más madura aquí así que ahhhhh (babea).

Entran 3 Aztecas, con un medio cuerpo y medio no me refiero a la mitad, si no que a un MEDIOOOoooo cuerpo, bronceado, musculoso y aceitado.

Hermione: aceitado??

Draco: eso es aceite

Harry se muerde el labio, mira depravadamente.

Ginny: mmmm.... ¿aceite de coco? Riiiiko

Ron: sí claro, yo no necesito aceite para hacer babear a las mujeres (mira a Hermione)

Hermione: (se sonroja) que miras estúpido, Draco dile algo (con voz siutica)

Draco: algo.....

Todos: ehhhh.... ya!

Tipo 1 (descripción: ojos verdes, pelo café claro, 2 mts, bronceado, aceite de chocolate): ustedes estar bajo nuestro poder, hacernos caso y sobrevivirán

Hermione, Harry y Ginny (babeando)

Draco: enfriense

Tipo 2:  ustedes venir a conocer Montesuma

Ron: ah!!!! Montesuma..... ese es un juego de Atari

Todos: atari??

Ron: es como el Play Station de los 80'

Todos: ah!!

Tipo 1: Salid!!!

El tipo 1 salió y, Ginny y Hermione lo siguieron dejando un río de baba, Draco y Ron miraban con asco aquel río.

Ginny: ¿cómo te llamas?

Tipo 1: katutsa

Ginny: ¿y tú?

Tipo2: makaiko

Harry: y tú??

Tipo3: ....

Harry: no tienes nombre?

Tipo3: .......

Tipo1: ser mudo imbecil, idiota , Queso!

Todos entran a un gran salon, era como el paraíso.

Los 3 tipos: aquid se encuentra montesuma

Todos: ohh!!

Tipo3: esperad tranquilos

Todos: ....

Harry: hey! Hablaste, trampa

Tipo 1 y 2: habla, pero no a imbeciles

Draco: tiene sentido

Hermione (con voz siutica): Sí, Draco, tienes razón

Ginny: Harry, ¿por qué lloras?

Harry: es que el.. hip... era el amor de... hip... mi VIDAAA.... waaaaa!!

Ginny: fenomeno (se va) ¿qué tal sexy?

Tipo1: no entender yo

Ginny: S-E-X-Y

Tipo1: todavía no entender yo

Hermione: **Sexy **adj. (pal. Ingl.). _Fam. _Dícese de una mujer (u hombre) muy atractiva (a) y de una publicación, película, etc. De carácter erótico.

Tipo1: O_o

Harry: significa que estas Riko

Tipo1: Oh!! Ahora entender

Tipo3: hace su aparición Montesuma!!

Aparece una televisión, bajo ella un atari, un vasallo pone un casette, que dice Montesuma.

Tipo2: ahora hay que esperar

Harry *pensando* Ahora que pienso... Draco tiene un buen trasero

Hermione *pensando*  que buen trasero tiene Draco

Ginny *pensando *: hará algún ejercicio especial en su mansión, por que un trasero como el de Draco no puede ser natural

Ron *pensando* : que forma.... ¿por qué el lo tiene así y yo no?

Draco *pensando* : estoy intimidado

Tipo2: listo! (tono afeminado) ya estamos con el monte....jejejejeje.... con el montesuma, obvio ¿quién primero??

Harry: yo, bestiaaaaaaaa (se acerca mirandolo a los ojos)

Ginny: (susurrando a Hermione) Harry es un puto

Hermione: un que??

Ginny: un puto

Hermione: un que?

Ginny: Un PUTO

Todos: ahhhh

Ginny: emm.... nada

Tipo1: tener que pasar etapa, ser muy difícil

Draco: ese inutil no nos salvará

Ron: siii, yo oohhh, super Ron, Genio del atari, nintendo, supernintendo, ps1, ps2, game cube, game boy....

Hermione: Cállate imbécil, ya entendimos el mensaje. Ahorea juega y gana

Ron: me encanta, una mujer dominante, Tigresa!!!

Hermione: ¬¬

Ron: (juega)

Ginny: y nosotros ¿qué hacemos por mientras?

Harry (acercandose a Makaiko): ¿qué tal si bailamos?

Al medio del salón estan todos vestidos como aztecas (menos Ron, que está jugando)

Harry (cantando): vamos a bailar, vamos a cantar, vamos a gozar.

Todos bailan con los mismos pasos, al ritmo de la canción de Harry. (como en una pelicula)

Hermione (cantando): soy la sabelotodo mas guapa de Hogwarts.... ¡vamos a cantar, vamos a bailar, vamos a gozar!!!

Ginny: yo no soy la pequeña hermanita de Ron, soy sexy y atrevida.... ¡vamos a bailar, vamos a cantar, vamos a gozar!!

Draco: yo tengo el mejor trasero de Hogwarts! ¡vamos a cantar, vamos a bailar, vamos a gozar!!!

Todos: ........ (silencio)

Tipo4(entra al salón): tengo a otro humanoide

????: yo no soy un humanoide, soy un fantasma

Hermione: profesor binns??

PB: si, sí, sí.....

 Tipo4 (suelta al P.B): disculpa por quedar hipnotizado ante semejante belleza, porque nunca había conocido belleza verdadera hasta esta (mira su reloj) mañana ¨___¨ (mira a Hermione sin parpadear

Hermione: reconozco mi belleza y mi tan sexy inteligencia, pero ¿por qué solo atraigo a tipos que no valen la pena??

Tip4 (descripción: ½ metro, pelo negro, mal tostado, aceite de beterraga, ojos color caca) Oye!! Cuidadito, todas dicen eso al principio y luego vuelven arrodillandose

Hermione: alo?? En un universo paralelo??

Tipo4: Ingrata *las amo así*

Ron: oye! Que te pasa con mi chica??

Hermione: tu chica?? Ni en un mundo paralelo, donde no hayan hombres solo tú, prefiero ser lesbiana

Ron: I love you

Hermione: Draco? (voz siutica) no me importaría que tu me defendieras

Draco: a mi tampoco

Hermione: ¬¬

Ron: ah!! Se me olvidaba ¡¡GANEE!!

Tipo 1-2-3-4 bailando mambo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es nuestro primer fic juntas, totalmente de humor... nada de romance, ni drama, Etc.. dejen reviews porfa... denos animos

 


	2. EL TUTOR

Sue: Eso fue nuestra primera película, para la segunda tengo a mis invitados, mis dos amores: Max y Kai.  
  
Max: hola!!!.  
  
Kai: .... ¬¬ invitados?? no quisiste decir secuestrados??.  
  
Sue: Kai... eres un amor.  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Sue: Max, tu tb.  
  
Max: ^-^  
  
Aparece Reggi empujando a Max del escenario.  
  
Reggi: si! Ya viene la película numero DOS y yo traje a mi pareja, Brandon Boyd.  
  
Brandon: hey!  
  
Publico (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny): quien es ese tipo?? SaQUENLOOO!!!  
  
Regií: wo wo wo paren, es el vocalista del mejor grupo del mundo, Brandon Boyd de Incubus!!!.  
  
Publico: eee..... Bravoooo es genIAL!!! (aplauden eufóricos). Brandon: no es nada, gracias.  
  
Reggi: ya ya mucho Brandon y poco de mi. Bien Sue que tal si dejamos al publico y nos vamos en el intermedio de la película a tomar un café con Kai y Brandon???  
  
Sue: hay que ver la película (corre a sentarse entre Kai y Max).  
  
Reggi: fresca ¬_¬ (se sienta con Brandon y Draco).  
  
Harry: espero no ser gay esta vez.  
  
Draco: pero tu ERES gay....  
  
Harry: cállate Malfoy, NO SOY GAY, y tampoco ando haciendo alabanza de mi trasero.  
  
Draco: no es mi culpa tener un trasero tan genial.  
  
Hermione: ya cállense... va a empezar.  
  
Sue: Kai... tengo miedo, Max... tengo miedo.  
  
Reggi: pero si la película todavía no empieza ¬ _¬  
  
Vo grave:  
  
Pero bueno aquí tenemos y presentamos con mucho orgullo una producción de:  
  
**Reggi_Sue production films***  
  
la película nominada a 5 MTV movie-mula awards entre las nominaciones... mejor película y mejor reparto y mejor guión y obvio mejores directoras...  
  
"EL TU-TOR".  
  
Ginny: mi tor??.  
  
Noooo, "el TUTOR".  
  
En el siguiente capitulo ----------- leeeeee 


End file.
